


Suspicious Alex Danvers

by frozencanary



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Alex Danvers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay Mess Lena Luthor, Protective Alex Danvers, SuperCorp Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozencanary/pseuds/frozencanary
Summary: Alex has noticed Kara's strange behavior so she goes to her apartment for answers. What happens when Lena answers the door and not Kara?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Suspicious Alex Danvers

Alex had her suspicions after all she was a D.E.O agent. Kara was acting strange all week showing up late to work, but she didn’t look tired she looked happy. She asked Kara about it but she said that nothing had changed that- Kara’s phone rang she quickly found it and left the room. That never happened, Alex knew everyone Kara knew so what was she hiding? Alex drove to Kara’s house she was tired of the lies so she decided to just turn up at her house and demand an answer. 

Alex knocked Kara’s door and her jaw literally dropped to the floor when she saw Lena there with Kara’s t-shirt on. “Alex how can I help?” Lena smiled she was screwed. Absolutely petrified that Alex would punch her or kill her…

Alex ignored Lena and burst into the apartment ready to interrogate Kara when she realised, she was sleeping. 

“Coffee? Tea?” Lena offered at least she was trying. 

“Poisoned?” Alex replied. Not letting Lena have time to come up with a response she continued. “How long?”

“Just over a month,” The questions lasted for about half a hour until Kara woke up and realised what was happening.

“Heyyyy Alex! I didn’t know you were coming over today?” Kara said sitting down.

“Cut the crap,” Alex said “Your fucking a Luthor!” Kara choked on the coffee Lena gave her. But immediately came to Lena’s defence telling Alex how she had no right to speak to her girlfriend like that. 

Now it was Lena’s turn to choke on the coffee. Her and Kara were sneaking around for a month, going to restaurants outside of town, stealing kisses when no one was around and staying at each other’s place but never once did they address what they were to each other.

Kara noticed of course and sat next to Lena ignoring Alex’s glare and holding her hands. “Will you be my girlfriend?” Lena just looked at her. “We have been doing this for a month now its exhausting, I just want to hold your hand in the streets and go to restaurants that aren’t far away, I want you to meet my friends-“

She was cut off by Lena placing a kiss to Kara’s lips her hand cupping her cheek “Is that a yes?” Kara giggled. Lena kissed her again.

“Yes,” 

It took Alex time to accept the fact her sister was with Lena. But when she realised that there was no way of changing Kara’s mind and that Lena truly cared about her sister and wouldn’t hurt her, she felt happy and so proud of her Kryptontian sister.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't watch Supergirl but its on my list i'm sorry lol if you have any prompts or storylines you want written just add it to the comments and ill do them and credit you only Arrowverse shows though. Thanks for reading if you liked it please leave Kudos :)


End file.
